OS CS : I just got tired of waiting
by Hook972
Summary: OS CS post 4x11. Après le retour du coeur de Killian, Emma a laissé le pirate se reposer, laissant ainsi passer une journée avant de le retrouver dans sa chambre...Fatiguée d'attendre d'avoir son propre chez elle. Mais, en gentleman, le cher Killian Jones, se doit de faire les choses bien...la vérité doit voir le jour. Rating M Disclaimer : Rien du tout, à mon grand regret.


**_OS CaptainSwan post 4x11. Cet épisode a mitigé les CSers, déception pour certains, et bonne surprise pour d'autres...Bref, j'ai moi même été déçue au départ, mais bon, à force de regarder et de re-regarder l'épisode, de regarder les moindres réactions, bah en fait, leurs moments sont très beaux et touchants...mais il n'en demeure pas moins qu'il y avait cette frustation, ce manque d'explications, que ça soit par rapport au coeur ou par rapport au chantage. _**

**_Bref, parce que c'est un peu le but des fictions, j'ai décidé de faire une suite au final de la mid season 4..._**

_**Rating M, le premier OS CS de cette catégorie pour ma part. Je ne sais pas si c'est bon ou pas, à vous de me dire ! ;) So, bonne lecture à vous toutes et tous !**_

* * *

><p>Emma avait quitté le pirate la veille avant d'aller rejoindre Régina au comptoir du Granny's. Elle avait jugé bon de laisser le pirate se reposer après cette dure épreuve. Il en avait réellement besoin.<p>

Elle avait failli le perdre. Oui. Mais, tout était redevenu à la normale aujourd'hui. Il était un survivant comme il aimait si bien le répéter, même s'il en avait douté. Il avait douté. Il avait eu peur. Non pas de mourir, mais de rompre sa promesse. Celle de ne jamais la quitter, que jamais elle ne le perdrait, lui, comme elle avait pu perdre les autres hommes qui avaient partagé sa vie.

_Je te l'ai dit Swan, je suis un survivant_. Il n'avait pas fait que la rassurer, elle. Il s'était également rassuré. Il avait survécu. Une fois de plus. Il n'avait pas rompu sa promesse.

Il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer, mais son organe ayant retrouvé sa place, il ressentait de nouveau à travers toutes les parcelles de son corps. Son amour pour elle se faisait de plus en plus ardent à chaque seconde.

Le matin même, la jeune blonde avait pris son petit-déjeuner au Granny's en la compagnie de Killian avant de rejoindre son père à la station du shérif. Elle était partie en lui glissant une tendre bise sur la joue.

Le pirate, lui, s'était rendu au port. L'océan était l'endroit où il se sentait le plus heureux. Du moins, à l'exception faite des bras de sa Swan. Il y passerait sa vie entière. Il l'aimait tellement. Tellement. C'est pour cela qu'il devait lui dire. Il allait lui raconter toute la vérité.

La journée passa. Killian avait rejoint sa chambre chez Granny's, se délectant de la douce sensation du ruissellement de l'eau sur son corps. Cette source magique, c'est ainsi qu'il avait surnommé la douche, était sans doute l'invention de ce monde qu'il préférait. Depuis sa lointaine jeunesse, il prenait plaisir à prendre soin de sa personne et, il devait se l'avouer, la vie de pirate ne lui avait pas permis de s'offrir ce plaisir aussi souvent qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Emma avait terminé sa journée de travail. A peine était-elle sortie du bureau qu'elle composa le numéro du pirate. Sans réponse. David lui proposa alors de venir diner au loft, mais elle déclina la proposition de son père.

Elle avait besoin de le retrouver. Lui, ce pirate dont elle était tombée amoureuse –indéniablement. Elle avait réessayé de le joindre. En vain. L'espace d'une seconde, l'inquiétude l'avait gagné, mais celle-ci repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Emma n'avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Non, aucune raison. Le cœur de Killian battait de nouveau dans sa poitrine et Belle avait chassé Gold de Storybrooke. _Aucun danger, aucun danger,_ se répétait-elle.

Devant la chambre de Killian, elle prit une grande inspiration avant de frapper de quelques coups sur la porte. Elle était anxieuse. Impatiente. Sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée.

Lorsqu'enfin la porte s'ouvrit, l'illuminant de toute part, Emma se surprit à sourire. Elle lui souriait à lui. Ce beau brun ténébreux au regard azur qui lui faisait face. Il la rendait folle. Tellement folle. Elle se demandait, parfois, comment elle avait réussi à lui résister autant de temps.

Killian avait eu tout juste le temps d'enfiler ces étranges vêtements de nuit dont Henry lui avait parlé : le pyjama. Il se souvenait encore de la vision de sa Swan dans cet ensemble à New-York. Beaucoup plus confortable pour dormir que son jean, le gamin avait raison. Surpris par la présence d'Emma sur son pallier, il finit par ouvrir la bouche :

« -Swan, tout va bien ?

-Ouais….je t'ai appelé….deux fois, mais tu n'as pas décroché, répondit alors Emma d'une voix hésitante.

-Excuses-moi chérie, je ne l'ai pas entendu, dit-il en se grattant le derrière de l'oreille avant d'ajouter, j'étais sous la….douche, c'est ainsi que vous appelez la source magique, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, c'est ainsi que nous l'appelons, rétorqua la jeune femme en laissant échapper un petit rire, celui qu'elle lui faisait lorsqu'elle était fière de lui, de l'homme du XXIème siècle qu'il devenait.

-Donc, que voulais-tu ?

-Quoi ? questionna alors Emma qui avait totalement perdu le fil de la conversation, trop occupée par l'appel des lèvres du pirate.

-Tu m'as dit m'avoir appelé sur mon téléphone parlant. Que voulais-tu Swan ?

-Toi ! s'exclama la jeune femme en s'élançant vers le pirate tout en claquant la porte derrière elle ».

Elle empoigna alors la chevelure brune, encore mouillée, du pirate et captura ses douces lèvres. Elle n'était pas encline à les lâcher. Elle ne voulait pas mettre fin à cette valse à laquelle leur langue s'étaient adonnées. Killian enroula de son crochet la taille de la jeune femme, et caressa de sa main la joue de sa partenaire.

Leur respiration devenant haletantes, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre à contre cœur. Elle l'avait surpris. Cet élan soudain l'avait surpris. Ce baiser plein de passion lui ressemblait tant. Imprévisible, merveilleux, surprenant….il pouvait continuer encore mais, il était bien trop occupé à la regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux qui valaient bien plus que tous les joyaux réunis.

Ils n'avaient toujours pas repris leur souffle. Le désir se lisait dans chacun de leurs regards. Alors qu'Emma s'approchait de nouveau des lèvres pulpeuses du pirate, celui-ci, posant son front sur celui de sa dulcinée, murmura :

« -C'était quoi ça ?

-Je suis juste…, bégaya-t-elle. Je suis juste fatiguée d'attendre Killian, continua-t-elle d'une voix suave, tout en caressant les joues du jeune homme ».

A ces mots, le pirate se mordit la lèvre inférieure et la dévorait des yeux. Il la voulait. Il la voulait, elle, maintenant, et pour toujours. Elle trépignait de désir. La jeune femme était telle une cocotte-minute prête à exploser. Elle repartit de plus à la charge de sa bouche, cherchant et titillant la langue de son partenaire. Puis, elle fit tomber sa veste. Entre deux baisers, la belle princesse des temps modernes, laissaient s'échapper des mélodieux rires. Elle regardait Killian avec une passion, une tendresse sans nom. Tout en lui retirant son haut de pyjama, elle lui susurra avec sensualité :

« -Si tu savais à quel point j'ai attendu ce moment Killian ».

Cette simple phrase résonna tel un électrochoc aux oreilles du pirate. Il reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Esprits qu'il perdait à chaque assaut de sa Swan. Il devait faire les choses bien. Il devait lui dire la vérité avant cette grande étape qu'ils s'apprêtaient à franchir. Il le lui devait. Avec grande difficulté, il détacha ses lèvres de celle d'Emma. La jeune blonde posa alors ses mains sur le torse velu pirate. La vue lui apparaissait plus belle qu'elle ne se l'imaginait. Oui, elle se l'était imaginé. Depuis bien longtemps. Elle devait l'avouer, bien qu'elle trouvait le pirate outrageusement sexy dans des vêtements modernes, la panoplie du pirate lui offrait une vue imprenable sur la poitrine du jeune brun. Cela lui manquait un peu.

Leurs yeux finirent alors par se rencontrer de nouveau. Ils se sourirent avec la plus grande sincérité. Avec le plus grand amour. Emma appréciait ces moments de calme où seul le sourire de l'autre ne comptait. Mais, ce soir-là, elle voulait bien plus. Elle voulait le découvrir. Elle voulait redéfinir le verbe aimer avec lui. Elle voulait voyager à ses côtés toute la nuit durant. Elle rapprocha alors le corps du pirate du sien puis, assaillit son cou de baisers se dirigeant subtilement vers ce point très sensible du pirate : l'oreille.

* * *

><p>Il devait arrêter. Pour lui dire la vérité. Il se maudissait d'être aussi faible et ne pas résister. Elle l'émoustillait tellement. Jamais une femme n'avait eu autant d'effet sur lui. Jamais une femme ne l'avait rendu fou en lui baisant le cou. Des frissons parcouraient tout son corps. Encore et encore. C'est lorsqu'Emma fraya un chemin vers son bas ventre, semant sur la route un nombre incalculable de baisers, qu'il réussit enfin à dire :<p>

« -Attends Swan ! »

Emma se releva et se mit à le regarder avec incompréhension. Pourquoi voulait-il attendre ? N'avait-il pas envie d'elle ? Elle déglutit puis questionna le pirate, un peu anxieuse :

« -Quelque chose ne va pas, Killian ? Je vais trop vite ?

-Non Swan, répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors, qu'est-ce ? rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt toujours aussi confuse.

-Je dois te parler…à propos de Gold ».

Gold. _Même absent, il gâche nos moments_, pensa Emma. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de parler du cœur de Killian qui lui avait été lâchement arraché par le Crocodile. Cela pouvait très bien attendre. Il avait après tout, l'avenir devant eux pour parler. Se léchant les lèvres, elle finit par répondre au pirate tout en lui caressant le torse :

« Nous aurons tout le temps de parler plus tard Killian…j'ai d'autres projets en tête pour maintenant….si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Non Emma….je dois t'en parler maintenant, déclara le pirate tout en retirant les mains de sa princesse de son torse.

-Et moi je n'ai pas envie de parler de la façon dont ce Crocodile t'as arraché le cœur ! s'exclama-t-elle avec une pointe d'exaspération.

-Ce n'est pas à propos de mon cœur, chérie, renchérit-il en lui caressant la joue.

-Vraiment ? répondit Emma surprise.

-Oui…C'est à propos d'une chose que je n'aurais jamais dû te cacher, Emma ».

Elle ne bougeait pas, écoutant ce que le pirate avait à lui dire. Prenant une grande inspiration, il commença à lui raconter tout. Depuis le début. La fausse dague que Gold avait confiée à Belle, puis le chantage de la main et le retournement de situation Gold qui le manipule, l'enfermement du vieil homme dans ce maudit chapeau. Il se maudissait d'avoir était lâche au point de tout garder pour lui. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, elle comptait bien trop. Elle était son nouvel espoir, son étoile polaire. Sans elle, il n'était rien. La gorge serrée, il conclut :

« -Je suis tellement désolé Swan ».

Emma essayait de comprendre. Pourquoi avait-il fait chanter Gold pour sa main ? Doutait-il de l'amour qu'elle lui portait ? Elle lui demanda alors :

« Pourquoi ? Et devant l'incompréhension du jeune homme, elle ajouta, Pourquoi le retour de ta main était-il important pour toi ?

-Je voulais être un meilleur homme pour toi Emma, dit-il en baissant sa tête tel un petit garçon pris en faute.

-Un homme meilleur ? Et tu pensais réellement que le retour de ta main ferait de toi un homme meilleur Killian ?

-Oui, tu mérites beaucoup mieux qu'un manchot Emma. Je voulais pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras avec les deux mains, confia-t-il la boule au ventre.

-Je t'interdis de me dire ce que je mérite ! Ok ? s'écria Emma en passant sa main dans la tête, tout en tournant sur elle-même.

-Swan, je suis un pirate et les….

-Assez ! Oui tu es un PIRATE….un idiot de pirate je dirais même ! Mais, tu es aussi un homme d'honneur, un héros….l'homme que je veux ! dit-elle tout en lui donnant à chaque mot une tape sur la poitrine, jusqu'au point de le faire s'asseoir sur le lit ».

Un sourire niais se dessina alors sur le visage du pirate. Malgré le fait qu'il soit un pirate, elle l'aimait. Elle savait qui il était réellement. Elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque, même mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même. Killian avait du mal à croire que sa Swan pouvait voir au-delà du pirate, voir l'homme bon alors que lui-même n'y parvenait pas.

Emma le regardait. Ses yeux lui parlaient tant. Ses iris bleus respiraient l'amour. Dieu, qu'elle aimait cet homme. Qu'elle aimait se tenir à ses côtés, se réchauffer dans ses bras. Elle aimait cette sensation étrange qui parcourait tout son corps, ces milliers de papillons dans le ventre, ces chauds froids incessants, à son grand bonheur. Elle l'aimait tout entier. Le pirate, l'homme d'honneur, le héros…et aimait chaque partie de lui. Ses yeux, ses lèvres, sa voix, son torse, sa main et son crochet. Tout. Il était celui qui avait toujours là pour elle. Celui qui la poussait à être elle-même, à accepter toutes les parties de son être. Elle devait faire de même pour lui. Lui montrer qu'elle était là pour lui, qu'elle avait cessé de fuir. Elle le regarda alors avec amour, puis caressa sa joue. Emma lui demanda alors en relevant son menton :

« -Killian, je t'ai dit que j'arrêtais de fuir...mais cela ne concerne pas seulement mes parents ou la ville. Je ne vais pas partir aux premières difficultés. Pas maintenant alors que je suis enfin heureuse, que nous sommes ensemble…nous allons tout affronter, comme tu l'as dit, ensemble.

-Je ne sais pas si un jour je comprendrais comment tu réussis à croire en moi comme tu le fais Emma, dit-il une larme perlant au coin de son œil avant de continuer, attends, ensemble ? Tu as dit _nous sommes ensemble_ Swan ?

-Oui….c'est ce que nous sommes, répondit-elle d'une voix enjôleuse ».

Elle s'assit alors à califourchon sur le pirate, lui faisant face, avant de partir à la quête de ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec ferveur. Le pirate répondait à son baiser, la rapprochant encore un peu plus de lui. Elle se redressant alors pour l'admirer. Elle se mit à titiller le crochet du pirate tout en se léchant les lèvres et lui dit :

« -Donc….où nous en étions nous arrêtez, Capitaine ? ».

Un flash vint à l'esprit de Killian. Une impression de déjà-vu. Ce jeu avec son crochet, cette délicatesse avec laquelle la jeune femme prit plaisir à caresser l'extension en acier n'était pas inédite dans son esprit. Il cherchait, et enfin trouva. Il lui demanda alors en se grattant l'oreille :

« -C'était toi ? La jeune femme au bar, dans la forêt enchantée, je pensais avoir rêvé….mais non, c'était toi !

-Coupable….et le rhum y est sûrement pour quelque chose, et le coup de poing aussi, répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui, je me souviens de ce coup de poing Swan, dit-il en portant sa main à sa joue ».

* * *

><p>Il n'y avait été de moins morte et ne s'était réveillé que dans l'après-midi du lendemain. La gueule de bois en plus…et les plaintes de Smee. Emma lui caressait les cheveux, noyant son regard dans l'océan de ses yeux. Killian la regardait. Il regardait cette femme qui croyait en lui, en sa bonté. Il remerciait le ciel de l'avoir fait croiser le chemin de cette femme. Sa lumière. Sans elle, il serait déjà probablement mort. Oui, il le serait. Alors qu'il pensait prononcer les mots dans sa tête, il déclara :<p>

« Je t'aime Swan ».

Il réalisa qu'il avait pensé à voix haute. Son cœur se mit à battre. Il ne savait comment la jeune femme allait réagir face à cet aveu. Il la connaissait mieux que quiconque, il savait qu'elle pouvait ne pas être prête à entendre ces trois mots.

Ebahie. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait, mais l'entendre dire…._waouh _pensa-t-elle. Ces trois mots résonnèrent aux oreilles de la jeune Swan comme la plus belle des mélodies qu'elle n'eût jamais entendues. Elle lisait la crainte du pirate. Elle donna alors un coup léger au pirate, lequel se retrouva allongé sur le lit. Passant ses cheveux sur son épaule droite, elle s'abaissa jusqu'aux lèvres du pirate, les capturant encore une fois. Puis entre deux baisers, elle répondit à la grande surprise du pirate :

« Je t'aime aussi Killian ».

Il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde –des mondes. Il partageait un lit avec la femme qu'il aimait, son véritable amour. Oui, il était convaincu que sa Swan était son véritable amour. Emma se mit à regarder le pirate, répondant à son sourire. Il lui caressant le plus tendrement possible la joue.

Puis Emma se leva du lit sous le regard incrédule du pirate. Elle se mit leva alors les bras au ciel, l'invitant à la dévêtir, ce qui provoqua chez l'homme rire coquin. Elle attendait patiemment comme une gentille fille. L'ayant enfin rejoint, il la regardait amoureusement, son souffle chaud venant la chatouiller au visage. Il lui retira son t-shirt avec une habileté qui scotcha la jeune femme. Il n'avait rien à envier _aux hommes à deux mains_ !

Les mains de la jeune femme rejoignirent les joues du pirate. Emma ne saurait l'expliquer, mais elles lui semblaient si douces et rugueuses à la fois. Alors qu'elle l'embrassait à pleine bouche, le pirate qui l'avait enlacée de ses bras, se sépara de son crochet dévoilant ainsi son moignon.

Il avait tant horreur de cette partie de lui. Tellement. Emma lui attrapa alors le bras gauche, ne quittant pas son regard des yeux. L'espace de quelques secondes, elle se permit de regarder le membre mutilé de son homme avant de replonger dans ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche, il avait compris. Elle lui demandait l'autorisation de toucher, il acquiesça d'un _oui_ de la tête.

Emma porta alors le bras du pirate jusqu'à sa bouche, et embrassa de petits baisers le moignon. Un frisson parcouru alors le corps du pirate. Jamais son moignon ne lui avait fait ressentir autant de plaisir. Elle lui souffla alors :

« Le crochet ne définit pas qui tu es… ».

Elle ne lui laissa aucune chance de répondre, retournant une nouvelle fois à son assaut, s'enivrant du parfum iodé du pirate. Elle enfouie sa tête dans le cou du pirate, lui léchant la nuque puis, commença à enlever le pantalon de son partenaire. Enfin. Elle le libérait, elle libérait son sexe dressé. Alors qu'il l'embrassait passionnément, elle se sépara à son tour de ses chaussures puis de son jean.

Le désir les consumait tous les deux. Emma se colla à lui, promenant ses mains sur ses bras avant de s'attaquer au torse du pirate. Elle sentait l'érection du pirate, ce qui la frissonner. Elle s'attaqua alors à lui, le mitraillant de baiser jusqu'à son bas ventre. Il poussa alors à cet instant un râle de plaisir, lequel ne fit qu'encourager Emma à poursuivre. Elle attrapa alors son membre viril, puis se mit à le sucer. Elle le suçait délicatement, passionnément. Killian devenait fou. Elle le rendait fou. Il grogna son nom. Il se sentait partir. L'extase le gagnait déjà, ne retenant pas ses gémissements.

Elle remontant ensuite le torse du pirate pour rejoindre ses yeux océans. Il la serrait contre elle, humant son odeur vanillée. Elle lui chuchota alors en se mordant les lèvres :

« Je suis à toi Killian ».

Le pirate ne se fit pas prier. Il attrapa la jeune femme, laquelle entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il l'embrassa avec fougue, la libérant de son soutien-gorge, avant de la poser sur le lit. Il la regardait. _Qu'elle était belle_. Il la rejoignit sur le lit, repartant à la charge. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de son corps, de haut en bas….puis remonta. Il enfouie sa tête entre ses seins, murmurant des phrases inaudibles. Alors qu'il se mit à malaxer sa poitrine, Emma s'accrocha à son dos, tout en se cambrant libérant un soupir de plaisir.

Les murmures jouissifs de la jeune blonde ne pouvait que ravir le pirate, lequel lui sourit avant d'effleurer tendrement la peau de sa Swan. Le touché des doigts du pirate la faisait bouillir. Il se mit alors à embrasser sa jambe, remontant encore et encore jusqu'à atteindre le bassin de la jeune femme. Il attrapa alors la culotte de la jeune femme, la faisait descendre avec ses dents. Emma rit. Elle se rappelait de leur première aventure sur la tige de haricot, de la façon dont il l'avait pansé, avec sa bouche.

Il inséra alors un premier doigt en elle. Elle ne pouvait retenir un cri. Elle lui en demanda alors plus. Il inséra donc un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt. Emma cambra alors son dos face à douce torture, puis attrapa la tête du pirate pour l'embrasser. Sa bouche, mais aussi ses oreilles, son nez, son front, tout. Il la rendait folle. Elle lui fit alors signe, lui donnant l'autorisation d'entrer en elle.

Il la pénétra timidement et, face à l'enthousiasme de sa partenaire, poursuivit son entrée. Elle commença à onduler sous lui, le priant d'aller plus fort dans ses va-et-vient. Comme à son habitude, il obtempéra. _Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait cette femme_. Il caressant alors la jambe droite d'Emma, la remontant sensuellement avant qu'elle ne l'emprisonne par la taille. Ses rires de perdaient. Des rires emplis d'amour. Des sourires se perdaient également. Alors que Killian s'enfonça encore un peu plus en elle, l'extase la prit. Elle cria son nom :

« Killian ! ».

Il continua, accélérant la cadence. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de planter ses ongles dans sa peau à chaque attaque du pirate. Il lui souriait, lui murmurant des tendres « je t'aime ». Elle décida alors de le retourner. Lui aussi devait profiter. Elle l'embrassait dans la nuque, sur la poitrine. Il était toujours en elle, ne cessant pas ses va-et-vient.

Leurs ébats devenaient plus intenses, mais aussi plus doux. Il caressait le dos de sa Swan, suivant le trait de sa colonne jusqu'à la chute de ses reins, et s'attaqua à ses fesses. Leur souffle devenaient de plus en plus irréguliers, rythmés par le tempo auquel leur corps s'étaient adonnés. Il cria à son tour son nom :

« Emma ».

Ils se regardaient tous deux, transpirants, tremblants, s'aimant. Ils étaient prêts pour la dernière étape du voyage. Emma lui attrapa alors la main et ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts. Ils ne formaient plus qu'un. Véritable symbiose de corps, de cœur, de rythmes. L'orgasme les prit en même temps, chacun hurlant le nom de l'autre. Ils se serrèrent alors davantage les doigts, ils avaient enfin atteint le nirvana. Ensemble, comme chaque chose qu'ils entreprenaient. Bouleversés par les nombreuses émotions qui traversèrent leur corps, ils se séparèrent, restant l'un à côté de l'autre.

Emma se blottit alors contre le torse velu de son pirate, y posant sa main tendrement. Les battements du cœur du pirate la rassurèrent de sa présence. Il était bien là, à sa place. Killian lui baisa alors le front, la recouvrant du drap avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, heureux comme jamais.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'Emma se réveilla le lendemain matin, Killian dormait toujours. Elle sourit. Il lui semblait si paisible ainsi, les cheveux ébouriffés de partout. Elle vivait sans doute l'un de ses plus beaux réveils, si ce n'était le plus beau. Son téléphone se mit alors à vibrer. Elle attrapa alors, avec difficulté, son jean dans lequel se trouvait son téléphone. C'était un message de son père.<p>

7h58 : _Tu n'es pas rentrée cette nuit…j'espère que ta nuit au poste n'a pas été trop dure. On se voit au Granny's pour 8h15._

Si son père savait ! Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Dure….elle l'avait sentie, en effet. Elle avait un peu moins d'un quart d'heure pour descendre. Elle maudissait les petits déjeuners. Pourquoi devait-elle quitter ce lit ?

Alors qu'elle se levait, dévoilant son corps nu, le pirate murmura :

«-On part déjà Swan ?

-Idiot, tu m'as fait peur, dit-elle en sursautant.

-Alors, je ne te pensais pas être du genre à t'enfuir le matin, rétorqua-t-il en riant.

-Je ne fuis pas…mes parents m'attendent au Granny's pour le petit-déjeuner, répondit-elle tout en s'habillant sous le regard satisfait du pirate ».

Il ne rajoutait rien, profitant de la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Sa Swan au réveil. Les doux reflets timides du soleil sur sa chevelure d'or. Ses courbes voluptueuses qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur. 8h07, elle était prête. Elle s'avança alors vers le pirate, s'asseyant pour l'embrasser. Il saisit son bras au moment même où elle s'apprêtait à se lever et lui demanda :

«-Comment as-tu su ? Comment as-tu que quelque chose n'allait pas chez moi ?

-Livre ouvert, mon cœur…je te connais mieux que n'importe qui dans cette ville, répondit-elle amoureusement ».

_Mon cœur_…elle venait de l'appeler _mon cœur_…il laissa s'échapper un soupir de joie. Si elle savait que le cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine lui appartenait à _elle_…oui ce cœur était_ le sien_. Il l'embrassa alors fougueusement avant de lui caresser le nez. Se levant, elle se retournant, puis dit la malice aux yeux :

« Et je sais comment tu embrasses….on se voit au Granny's pour déjeuner ? 12 heures, c'est bon ?

-Comme tu voudras chérie ».

Et la jeune femme partit, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle venait de passer la plus belle nuit de sa vie, avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Avec l'homme de sa vie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, reviews? ;) <strong>_


End file.
